


Does That Mean We're Roommates...?

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A cat - Freeform, ADDED SECOND CHAPTER after requested, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel has a Panty Kink, Castiel is a shameless flirt, Castiel is grumpy, Chapter two is mostly just porn, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Crazy friend group, Dean is easily flustered, Dirty Talk, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Porn Watching, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), porn watching together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: inexhaustablesourceofmagic asked for a fic with a roommate trope on my tumblr. Then a fic with a house packed full of crazy friends, a panty-stealing cat, and a flirty Castiel with a panty kink happened.Oh well.Enjoy (:





	1. Chapter 1

Stark black letters bulge from the crisp white paper, placed just below a picture of a yellow house. The advertisement offers cheap rent, cool roommates, and no security deposit. If interested, a person could contact someone by the name of Charlie Bradbury. 

 

Since he’s hoping to avoid the dorms for his final year of college, Dean calls. They meet at a coffee shop, Charlie accompanied by the rest of her roommates. Dean isn't fully prepared for the crew that invaded the tiny cafe, stumbling over each other in laughter. 

 

There are two men, one about to burst with energy, swaggering in with a book in his hand, arms covered in swirls of tattoos. The other is quiet, his hair in a manbun, his curious eyes taking everything in behind black square framed glasses. Beside them is a guy with huge muscles and dark, scary eyes, his arm slung around the tiniest little waif of a blonde girl who smiles at Dean like they were already friends. 

 

Then there’s Charlie. A girl with red hair that rebels against her skull, jutting in every direction, and a tie-dye sundress fraying at the bottom. Dean tries to focus on her, thinking it's easier to narrow his attention on one crazy person instead of five, but the others are too loud and chaotic to be avoidable. By the time the crew settles down enough to actually talk to him, Dean is both overwhelmed and entranced. They ask him the usual questions, and then some that are less usual. On top of asking if he has pets, if he can put down a security deposit, and if he has a steady income so rent is reliable, each takes a turn asking more personal things. The boy with tattoos, who introduces himself as Castiel and has the most beautiful eyes Dean has ever seen, asks Dean’s preference of music, and whether or not he’ll freak out if heavy metal happened to play at two in the morning some nights. Charlie asks how he feels about cats, particularly three cats, one of which likes to steal people’s underwear. The man with the man bun and glasses, who introduces himself as Chuck, asks if Dean can cook, and if not, how does he feel about surviving on ramen. The scary man with the muscles grunts that he’s Benny, and asks if he likes video games, particularly Mario Kart. The blonde girl, now sitting in Benny’s lap, introduces herself as Jo and asks if he’s fine with them throwing parties once or twice a month. 

 

Dean tells Castiel he likes classic rock but heavy metal works too, and he doesn't sleep much anyway, so it didn’t matter if music played often. Dean says cats are fine, and carefully avoids the issue of underwear snatching. Dean tells Chuck he can hold his own in the kitchen but takeout and ramen might still be a thing, because Dean’s usually pretty busy. Dean quietly tells Benny, without making eye contact, that he’s pretty terrible at video games but still likes them. Dean tells Jo that parties are fine, but he warns her that sometimes he can get a little wild. 

 

After a few glances are exchanged around the table, Charlie clears her throat and grins at Dean. “Spot’s yours if ya want it.”

 

Either insanity, or curiosity, takes over. Before he knows it, before he’s asking the list of questions he prepared beforehand, he’s sliding them a check with his name on it, and they’re giving him a house key. He's nervous for a moment at the fact that he hadn’t even seen the house yet, but it’s not like it could get any crazier than the people at the cafe, so he tries not to worry about it. 

  
  


\-------

  
  


The old paint seems to peel back from the house in layers, exposing spots of blue and white beneath. A rainbow flag hangs from the house’s tall pole. A vibrant, unkempt garden runs along the front of the house, then the side of the porch. There’s a broken wood porch swing to the left of the door. Something that looks like a pool table is in the center of the lawn, covered in a pink tarp.

 

Dean shows up with a car full of boxes and a duffel bag. Castiel is the only person home at the time, and he’s extremely unimpressed to be stuck with welcoming committee duty. 

 

“I’ll show you your room,” he mumbles, one earbud still in while the other hangs out. He leads Dean through the house, past a fat cat playing in a laundry basket full of empty toilet paper rolls. Dean doesn’t want to ask, but he does. 

 

“So, is the basket for the cat, or?”

 

“Huh?” Castiel pauses, one foot settling on the first step of the stairs. He glances over his shoulder at the basket and rolls his eyes. “Oh, Charlie works at an after-school program. Saves those for art.” 

 

“Cool.” They go up the staircase and around a corner, landing in a hall with four doors. Dean frowns. “Only four?” 

 

“Ones a bathroom, ones Charlie’s, ones Chucks. There’s one in the basement that Jo and Benny share. Benny used to share with Chuck but he was never in there anyway so he got rid of the bed and gave Chuck the extra space.”

 

From the annoyed grumble in Castiel’s voice, he’s not pleased Chuck got the room alone.  _ Wait. Oh, fuck.  _ “Does - uh - does that mean we’re roommates?”

 

“Yup. Don’t touch my shit. Like, ever.” Castiel opens the bedroom door and steps through it, Dean following. The right side of the room is full of records, books, art, and - strangely - what looks to be knitting supplies and a blanket in progress. There are a lot of framed pictures as well. Most of them are Castiel with the various people from the friend group, sometimes all at once, sometimes only one or two at a time. Only one has him with someone Dean doesn’t know; a good looking guy with his arm around Castiel, their temples pressed close together as they smile at the camera. Dean has a feeling Castiel doesn’t smile often, especially like that. He feels strangely jealous. 

 

A cat weaves around Dean’s leg, rubbing its face against his bare ankle. 

 

“Watch out for that one. She’s the panty stealer.” Dean chuckles and reaches down to scratch between the cat’s ears. In a low, teasing voice, Castiel asks, “Do you wear panties, Dean?” 

 

Dean nearly falls over. “What? No!”

 

The reaction earns him a soft chuckle. “Whatever you say. Boxers or satin panties, I could care less. Just make sure ya close the door when you’re not in here if you’re attached to ‘em.” 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Dean feels his face burning. When he sees Castiel pick up the cat and give it kisses, he latches onto it, changing the subject. “I have to be honest. You don’t seem like a cat person.”

 

“Looks are deceiving.” Castiel leans against the door frame, eyes slowly and deliberately checking Dean out. He licks his lips before looking Dean in the eyes and grinning at him. “For example, I was really hopin’ you were a panty guy.”

 

Before Dean can even remind himself to breathe after that, Castiel’s gone, walking down the hall talking in a baby voice to the cat. Dean sits down on the empty spot on the left side of the room where he plans to put his bed, resting his back against the wall. He stares forward and locks onto the Slipknot poster directly across from him, trying to calm his racing heart. Castiel seems like the kind of guy to love ‘em and leave ‘em. A heartbreaker. Exactly the opposite of who Dean should be with. 

 

Dean’s starting to really regret his spontaneous decision to move into the house. 

 

Especially since he does, in fact, wear panties. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a second chapter to this since so many wanted it <3 Thanks to all who loved this so much/requested it!!

The first house dinner is frozen pizza, ramen noodles - both Chicken and Beef - and a variety pack of six flavors of mini-bag chips that Benny stole from the bar he works at. Everyone is there, something that Dean’s starting to think happens a lot, and they eat at the big round dinner table, family style. Benny and Jo are fighting so they sit at opposite sides and Benny keeps giving her sad, pouty looks across the way, which Dean has a hard time not laughing at because he’s so fucking big and scary looking, but at the same time, so fucking pathetic. Castiel and Chuck spend the entire meal debating the merits of gay porn. Chuck claims it’s always too cheesy or stereotypical, and Castiel claims he’s not watching the right stuff. Dean’s honestly surprised that they don’t whip out their phones at any point and start sharing examples. That doesn’t keep him from getting a huge ass boner listening to Castiel give details about his favorite videos, though. 

 

When Dean enters the room later that night, around midnight, he’s surprised to see that Castiel is awake. Wide awake. Laying back on the bed with his ankles crossed, one arm bent behind his head, the other holding his phone. A string of headphones connects the device to his ears. He flicks his eyes up to look at Dean. They stay caught in that moment for longer than either expected. It’s Castiel who looks away first, focusing back on his phone. 

 

Dean grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before heading back to the door. Just as he opens it, he hears Castiel’s husky, low voice. “You can change in here.” 

 

“Uh. Well...” Dean can feel his cheeks turning red as he thinks of one great reason not to do that.  _ His panties.  _

 

Castiel doesn’t know what the hold up is, but he knows he wants to see his sexy new roommate strip. Even without hooking up with Dean, a nice view before bed would definitely be nice. He's already smiling at Dean's bright red cheeks.

 

“Don't worry, I don't pursue straight dudes,” he tells Dean, trying to hide his smirk. “You're safe.”

 

“I- uh-” Dean quickly looks away, cheeks getting even darker. “I'm not straight.”

 

_ Well this just got interesting.  _ Castiel sits up and looks at Dean, waiting for the man to be brave enough to glance at him. When he does, he locks eyes with Dean, not allowing his gaze to drift away. Dean's lips part and he softly puffs out air like he had been holding a breath. Castiel's smile widens. 

 

“Strip for me, Dean.” 

 

“I shouldn't.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We're roommates. The two of us getting together would be messy...”

 

Scoffing, Castiel lies back again, one arm crooked behind his head. Dean can't help but study the way his bicep bulges, stretching out the tattoos there. “Who said we were getting together? All you're doing is getting undressed in your own bedroom, Dean.”

 

When Dean doesn't answer, Castiel chuckles. “It's okay, Dean. Just go to the bathroom.” 

 

Unsure if he's relieved or disappointed, Dean stays frozen in place. It would be easier if they could get comfortable with each other. Sure, he finds Castiel attractive, but like the guy said, they aren’t getting together or anything. It’s his own bedroom. He should be able to undress. 

 

Dean pulls his shirt off easy enough. Then, with trembling hands, Dean unbuckles his belt and pops the button of his jeans open. He swears he can hear a sharp intake of breath to his left but he doesn’t look, afraid he’ll lose his nerve. With only a second of hesitation, he hooks his thumbs in his waistband and starts to slowly slide the denim down his legs. This time, he most definitely hears a gasp. It makes him smile and blush at the same time. 

 

Castiel shifts on the bed, trying to act casual. He never believed Dean would actually do it. And if he did, he never believed this guy, this macho, sexy, leather jacket wearing, bad ass, guy, would be wearing panties. Satin pink panties. With a dainty black bow at the front. With fine black lace on the sides, where Castiel would grab his hips and hold tight as they kissed each other. 

 

_ Fuck _ . He groans as Dean shifts and bends over to grab his sweatpants, hoping the guy doesn’t hear it. He wants to beg him not to put the sweatpants on. Even if they don’t do anything, just knowing that Dean is under the blankets in nothing but those panties would do nice things to Castiel as he slept. 

 

By the time Dean’s crawling into bed, burrowing under the covers, his heart is racing. He faces the wall so he doesn’t have to look at the man who definitely just learned about his panty kink, something he lied to him about just this morning. It doesn’t help that he’s ridiculously hard now. Like, too big for the panties, sticking out of the top, leaking onto his stomach, hard. And it doesn’t feel like it wants to go away any time soon. 

 

Everytime he shifts, the satin caresses the boner, making it even worse. One of the times this happens, Dean slips up and releases a choked whimper. He freezes, tensing all of his muscles. The last thing he wants is Castiel thinking that he’s jacking off in the room with him.  _ Talk about creepy as fuck.  _

 

“You awake?” Castiel asks a minute later, Dean squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment because he knows that Castiel must have heard him. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Those panties are fucking hot.” 

 

Facing the wall, Dean feels confident enough to respond in a steady voice. “Thanks. I’m a fan.”

 

“I bet they’d look even better on the floor.”

 

Dean nearly chokes on his laughter. He even rolls over to look at his new roommate, grinning. “Really? That’s so overplayed, man. You can do better than that.”

 

With a wicked grin of his own, Castiel winks at him and says, “I bet they’d look better ripped apart by my teeth.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Dean whispers, twitching beneath the blankets. 

 

“I bet they’d look even better covered in your come.” Dean fidgets again, making Castiel chuckle softly. “I bet they’d look even better stuffed in your mouth to keep you quiet.” 

 

Shaking his head, Dean slips a hand beneath the blankets and adjusts himself. “You win, man. Now stop.”

 

“Why? Someone getting hard?”

 

“Getting hard? I’ve been hard since I took my fucking pants off, asshole.”

 

“Asshole? It ain’t my fault stripping for me turns you on so much.”

 

Dean scoffs. “Oh and what? You didn’t get turned on from watching?”

 

“Oh absolutely. Hell, I’ve been horny since dinner. I saw the way you kept lookin’ at me while I talked to Chuck.”

 

“I-” Dean pauses, unable to deny it. He ends up just sighing and looking at Castiel across the room, cheeks heating up once again as he admits, “Yeah. That was hot.” 

 

“Wanna watch some?”

 

“P - porn?” 

 

“Yeah. I can show ya my favorites.”

 

Dean nearly swallows his tongue trying not to openly moan at that. When he has himself somewhat pulled together, he chokes out, “Uh, probably not a good idea.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Messy, remember?”

 

“We don’t have to get together just because we’re watching porn, right?”

 

“Dude,” Dean laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not going to be able to resist you if we sit together and fucking watch porn.”

 

Castiel grins. “Yeah. I’m counting on it.”

 

“Oh.” Dean sits up on the bed, still unsure but right on the edge of saying  _ hell yeah _ . 

 

“Let me guess? Messy?”

 

“Messy. Very.” 

 

“We never have to talk about it again. I'm serious.  Ask anyone here. I don't do relationships or even casual friends with benefits. We do this and then we're done. Deal?”

 

Dean considers it.  _ Would he really be able to hook up with this gorgeous man and then pretend like it never happened? It’ll be hard. Nearly impossible. But, it’d so be worth one great night, wouldn’t it?  _

 

“Your bed or mine?” he asks after a deep breath. 

 

The smile Castiel gives him makes him shiver. “Mine. I want to watch you walk to me in those panties.”

 

Grumbling, “I’m already fucking regretting this,” Dean shoves his blankets back and quickly gets out of the bed. He can’t even look at Castiel as he walks to him. Not after the first glimpse, which reveals a heat in his eyes so intense Dean could nearly come from it alone. 

 

The moment he’s in arms reach, Castiel is grabbing his hips and yanking him close, making his knees bump into the edge of the bed. Since he’s standing and Castiel is sitting, Castiel has the best view of his rock hard dick poking out of the front of his panties. Before Dean can even feel embarrassed about it, Castiel is leaning forward, mouthing at it through the satin. 

 

“Oooooh, fuck.” Dean shudders, his hips twitching. 

 

Castiel pulls away, grabbing his hips where the lace is and guiding him forward so Dean’s falling onto the bed, automatically straddling Castiel. He immediately starts to rub his damp panties against Castiel’s boxer briefs. 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Castiel groans. “Fuck. I could come just like that.”

 

“Me too,” Dean pants. 

 

“Too fast, though. Much too fast.” Castiel rolls them so Dean’s pinned beneath him. They start to kiss and bite at each other. Every damn time Dean tries to take control of the kiss, Castiel wins back the power, turning him into a shivering, moaning, needy mess.

 

When Castiel rolls off Dean to grab his phone, Dean isn’t even embarrassed at the whimper he releases, or the way his hands make a grabby motion at the man. He’s so fucking close and he knows Castiel can sense that. 

 

“I have the perfect video for you, Dean. Let me find it.”

 

Dean starts humping him while he plays on his phone but Castiel gently guides his crotch off his thigh and shakes his head. “Patience. Don’t want to ruin those panties, do you?” 

 

“Fuck the panties. I have more.”

 

That makes Castiel close his eyes and groan for a moment. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I might fucking die if I don’t come soon.”

 

“Not sure that’s possible.” 

 

“I don’t really want to test the theory.”

 

“Hush. Here it is.” Castiel scoots close to him and wraps a hand around his own cock, starting to stroke himself as the video begins to play. He holds the phone between him and Dean and smiles when he sees Dean stroking himself through his panties instead of taking it out. That boy sure does have a panty kink. Castiel likes that an awful lot. 

 

The two of them lay side by side, arms overlapping, each fisting their leaking cocks - one bare and the other through satin fabric. Castiel bites the inside of his cheek. This is one of his favorite videos to watch, and watching it with Dean beside him is intoxicating. He knew from the moment he saw this guy he wanted to get him naked. Even if he’s not actually touching him, or fucking him, he’s still more than happy.  

 

“Fuck,” Dean whispers under his breath as he watches, hand moving faster. The video is of a frat house, five or six guys gangbanging one bottom. The bottom is eating it up, bent over the couch and letting them all take their turns, coming and going when they please, sometimes only using him for a few seconds before leaving, mumbling about getting a beer or something. “That’s so fucking hot.”

 

“What is?” he asks, slowing his hand and glancing at Dean. “What do you like about it, Dean?”

 

The man’s cheeks flush bright red but he answers. “Being used like that. Just there for everyone’s pleasure. They’re not even talking to him. Acknowledging him. He’s just a fuck toy for them. It’s degrading and humiliating and-”

 

Dean cuts himself off, shrinking into the mattress like he wishes he could disappear. Castiel fills in the blank with a husky voice. “Hot.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispers breathlessly. “Fucking hot.”

 

“You want to be used like that, Dean?” 

 

Without even meaning to, Dean is nodding frantically. He shoves his panties out of the way enough to grab his cock with his fist. He rubs his palm on the tip, gathering precum, before using it to slick himself up and quickly tug at it. He’s so fucking close already. The guy’s ass is to the camera, his head bowed down so his face isn’t showing at the moment. Dean pictures it. He pictures being bent over Castiel’s bed right here, being used like this by him. By his friends. His probably badass, tattooed, hot as fuck friends. 

 

He makes a little noise at the back of his throat and Castiel reaches over, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. Dean whines and looks at him with wide, desperate green eyes. Before he can ask what’s going on, Castiel is flipping him onto his stomach and pulling him to his hands and knees. “You can be my little fucktoy, Dean. Nothing but a warm hole for my cock.”

 

Dean shudders and hangs his head, staring down at his cock that’s now straining against the underwear so badly he’s afraid it will start to hurt. He feels Castiel’s soft fingers mapping out his skin, first his back, then his sides, then his hips, and finally his ass through the silk. Dean arches his back and Castiel chuckles. “Needy little bottom, aren’t you?”

 

“Please. Wanna be used.”

 

“Trust me. You will be.” Castiel reaches around to palm him through the silky panties. “Look at you. You’re soaking your pretty panties. Making ‘em filthy. I should shove them into your mouth. Make you suck ‘em clean. God, that pink and black between those pretty lips of yours. I’d like to see that.”

 

“Yeah. Fuck. Yeah. Please.”

 

“If we had more time, I’d tie you up. Maybe invite some friends to come use my nice tight hole, too. Since you’re nothing more than a toy, you shouldn’t mind that, right, slut?”

 

Again, Dean arches his back. This time he releases a very desperate keen. “Please, Cas. Need - need- need.”

 

“I know, baby. I know what you need.”

 

A moment later, Dean hears a distinct ripping sound. He gasps and looks over his shoulders to see that Castiel dug his fingers into the fragile lace on both hips and tore them. Now his pretty panties are just scraps, soiled with precum. Since Dean’s already looking back at him, Castiel grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves the panties into his mouth. Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he whines. 

 

“You take that out if you ever want to say no to somethin’, you hear me?”

 

With a muffled ‘yes’ and a frantic nod, Dean wiggles his ass at Castiel. For his impatience, Castiel lifts his hand and brings it down hard on Dean’s ass cheek, smiling when it makes the man’s arms give out. With his head smashed into the mattress, Dean’s ass is lifted even further into the air. 

 

Castiel grabs the lube and a condom from his nightstand. He coats his fingers and spreads Dean’s cheeks. He wishes they were in a relationship, wishes they could take their time and clean themselves up. He’d love to eat Dean’s ass. To watch him completely fall apart from nothing but his tongue. 

 

But Castiel doesn’t do relationships, and he doesn’t do repeats. So this is his one and only chance. He’ll make it as good as he can. For both of them. 

 

He circles his fingers around and around Dean’s tight hole until he has Dean garbling pleas and bucking his hips. When he’s nearly broken the young man, he rewards him by dipping a finger past his rim, gently circling it a few times before pulling it out and pushing it in a little further. He takes his time prepping Dean, smiling when he notices that the young man has turned his head so he can look at the discarded phone and watch the video. 

 

Just when two cocks are shoved into the guy on the video’s hole, Castiel adds two more fingers, catching him off guard just as the guy is. Dean howls around the panties and tenses his muscles before relaxing completely. His hole sucks Castiel’s fingers in greedily. 

 

“You wanna be like him, huh?” Castiel teases with a slow, sexy smile. “Wanna be stuffed full of so many cocks you don’t know which way’s up?”

 

Nodding, Dean reaches a hand down to touch himself. Castiel slaps it away. “No. behave.”

 

With a sad little whimper, Dean grabs two fistfuls of the sheets and begins to tremble from head to foot. 

 

“Shh. You’re okay, now. I’ll give you what you want.” As he whispers the words, Castiel rolls the condom on and lubes himself up. When he breaches Dean’s rim with the tip of his cock, Dean sobs out, nodding frantically despite the choked noise, trying to tell Castiel he wants him to keep going. 

 

Soon, Castiel is fully seated inside of him. He tries to give him time to adjust, softly rocking his hips, but Dean’s having none of that. He’s bucking wildly against him, his movements uncoordinated and full of desperation. He’s chanting something through the panties but Castiel can’t understand any of it. Guessing at what he might want, Castiel adjusts his grip and starts to fuck into him harder, faster, deeper. Dean’s garbled words turn to incoherent cries and whines. 

 

When Castiel starts to feel warmth pool at the base of his gut, he reaches around to lazily stroke Dean’s rock hard cock, bringing his hand over the tip every time to collect the constant drizzle of precum. 

 

With two more thrusts, Castiel is pushing in as deep as possible, spilling into the condom. He pulls out and Dean looks over his shoulder at him in confusion, body deflating. Just as he spits the panties out to complain, Castiel’s flipping him onto his back and sliding down his body. “Put those back in your mouth right now, slut.”

 

Dean’s cheeks turn bright pink as he degrades himself by shoving the panties between his own lips. It’s ten times dirtier watching him do it to himself and Castiel knows if his cock had a bit more time, he’d be ready for a second round. 

 

“So fucking hot. Holy shit, Dean.” Castiel releases a shaky breath and grabs the base of Dean’s cock, wrapping his lips around the nearly purple head and suckling it. He knows Dean’s close so he doesn’t fuck with him. Instead, he swallows him whole, nuzzling the hair around his cock while letting the tight muscles of his throat massage it. Dean shoots thick ropes of cum within seconds, moaning as he watches Castiel swallow all of it.

 

They both collapse onto their backs, arms resting against each other like when they first started watching the porn. Panting and staring up at the ceiling, they both try to process how mind blowing that was. It was the best sex either of them ever had. Castiel had finally found someone who wanted the same things he did in the bedroom. Who didn’t get all prickly about being called a slut or being fucked harder than usual. Dean had finally found someone who he could admit what he wanted to. Someone who wouldn’t judge him or think he’s fucked up for wanting to be treated like that in the bedroom. 

 

Dean wants to kiss Castiel until their lips go numb and beg him to reassess their deal. Maybe they can have a relationship. 

 

Castiel looks over at him with a fucked out grin. “That was,” he pants, not finishing. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispers. “It was.”

 

Rolling off the bed, Castiel takes in a final deep breath and begins to clean himself up. He ties off the condom and throws it away before grabbing his shirt he wore today and cleaning his cock off. Then he hands it to Dean with a smile. 

 

Dean locks eyes with him. “Maybe we could do that again sometime.”

 

An emotion Dean can’t place flashes past Castiel’s features. Then the young man shakes his head and tells Dean in a voice he hopes is kind and soft, “No, Dean. We won’t ever be doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @ destiel-love-forever <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of this story since everyone has loved it so much <3
> 
> *** SO SORRY to all of you for posting the wrong damn chapter for chapter 3. I fixed it now <3 Thanks for being forgiving!

The whole never talking about it again thing works for nearly a month. School starts. Classes begin. There’s Dean, taking a heavy course load and working doubles at the bar, and Castiel, going to school part time but working two jobs and apprenticing as a tattoo artist on the side. They barely even see each other. Most nights, one of them is already passed out by the time the other stumbles in. 

 

When they do run into each other, they successfully avoid any awkwardness. Even the sexual tension dwindles over time. 

 

At some point, Dean starts seeing someone casually. They go out for drinks once, and to a school football game a week later. It’s not a relationship, but it could be, and Dean has almost mastered the art of pretending like it doesn’t kill him that this guy probably has no interest in the kind of sexual things he and Castiel do. It doesn’t matter, he reminds himself. Castiel was a one time thing. Dean would rather a healthy relationship with Michael that only has mediocre sex, over a fuck buddy situation with Castiel where the sex is great but his heart is crushed. 

 

That’s why, when Charlie throws her Halloween party at the house, Dean invites Michael. 

 

The second Castiel spots Dean and Michael together in the kitchen, standing too close for his comfort and giggling together, he changes his mind on the whole one time only thing. He had been thinking non-stop about the gorgeous little bottom. It was getting even harder as he got to know him as a person - a really great, funny, kind person. Seeing him with Michael is the last straw. He wants Dean for himself. The boy is like a fucking wet dream, and Castiel is not going to let his stubbornness over his stupid relationship rules ruin that for him. 

 

Plus, he knows within minutes of watching them that he would go crazy having to do it forever. Just seeing Michael smile at Dean, or touch the small of his back as they talk to their friends, or get Dean a refill, all makes Castiel’s gut burn with acid. 

 

Castiel bides his time, letting himself get drunk enough to calm his nerves, but staying sober enough where Dean will believe he’s sincere when he goes after him. 

 

Then he waits for the perfect time to strike. It happens when someone spills beer on Dean. Dean goes up to their room to change, leaving Michael behind. Castiel feels like a predator stalking his prey as he silently trails behind him. 

 

His cock is hard before he even reaches the room. 

 

\----

 

Dean enters the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself with his hip. He reaches behind his head and tugs his beer soaked shirt off, then starts to unzip his jeans. Just as he’s shimmying the pants past his ass, two firm hands are settling on his lace covered hips. His cheeks turn bright red and his heart races. 

 

_Is it Michael or Castiel?_

 

_Does it make Dean a shitty person if he's hoping it's the latter?_

 

Lips settle against the shell of his ear. "Such pretty panties, Dean. Did you wear them for him, or for me?"

 

"H-him," Dean lies. 

 

"Mmm. Sure ya did." Castiel starts to circle his thumbs in the dips of Dean's hips. "Does he appreciate them like I do?"

 

Dean closes his eyes, shivering as those wandering thumbs hook into his panties and tug gently, making the front tighter against his already straining cock. Castiel shamelessly pushes his own erection into the cleft of Dean's ass. It's covered by denim, and Dean should be thankful, but he's not. He wants nothing between them except a condom. He wants Castiel buried deep inside him again. 

 

"Does he even know, Dean?"

 

"Know what?" Dean whispers, trying to buy himself time. He's sure his cock will stop ruling him any second. Then he'll be able to remember why this is a bad idea. 

 

Any second now. 

 

Any second.

 

"Does he know you wear panties? Does he know how pretty you look in them?" Castiel nips at Dean’s trap muscle, then licks the spot to soothe it. "Does he know you're a fucking slut? Does he know all of the depraved things you want to be done to you?"

 

"N-no." Dean gulps. "We - uh - we haven't -"

 

Castiel chuckles, the sound so dark and teasing it makes Dean moan. "Of course you haven't. He's an idiot. Has no idea how lucky he could be. It's alright, though. I doubt he could give you what you really need, right baby?"

 

Before Dean can try and lie his way past the question, Castiel is pulling his panties to the side and running a finger along his crack. All Dean wants to do is drop to the ground and present his ass like a fucking dog in heat.

 

It's pathetic. And yet, he knows Castiel would fucking _love_ it. He'd be thrilled to see Dean giving into his desires, and Castiel would no doubt join him. Fuck him senseless. Dirty. Hard. No boundaries. No embarrassment. 

 

Castiel can give Dean what he really needs. 

 

They both know Michael can't. 

 

"Wh - what happened to - to no repeats?" 

 

"Fuck that rule." Castiel tightens his grip on Dean and shoves him - actually shoves him - onto Castiel's bed. "I think you were made for me, Dean. My perfect little dirty slut."

 

Dean pushes himself up on his hands, legs dangling off the bed as he sits on the edge. He's already panting. 

 

As he opens his mouth to ask Castiel if that means he wants a real relationship, Castiel is unzipping his pants and fisting Dean's hair in his hand. 

 

"Perfect," he says when he realizes Dean parted his lips, interrupting Dean before Dean can even speak by slipping a finger into his mouth. "Already open for me. Just a pretty hole waiting to be fucked."

 

Dean has enough time to see Castiel pull his cock out of his pants with his other hand. He has enough time to say no.

 

He doesn't. 

 

And then his mouth and throat are stuffed full of Castiel's cock. It's so thick it hurts the corners of his lips. So long it chokes him completely. Castiel stays there, using his grip on Dean's hair to make sure his nose is buried at the bottom of Castiel's happy trail. Dean chokes and sputters, eyes burning. Just as Dean is about to tap his leg to try and get him to back off, Castiel yanks Dean away so they can stare at each other. 

 

Castiel isn’t sure who is panting more. Dean, for just getting choked by a cock for a full minute, or himself, for looking down at the boy that has strings of spit falling off his puffy red lips as he stares wide eyed up at him like he’s a god. 

 

"I would do so many dirty fucking things to you if you were mine."

 

Dean's pupils dilate but his muscles gain tension. "But I'm not yours."

 

"You’re damn sure not anyone else's.” Castiel raises an eyebrow, almost daring him to argue. “Isn’t that right, Dean? You were made for _me_.” 

 

Dean bites his bottom lip, peeking up at Castiel through his long lashes. "What are you gonna do with your pretty toy, then, Cas?" 

 

With a wicked grin, Castiel takes his belt off and folds it over to double it. Dean stares at the thing as it dangles from Castiel’s strong hand. "Any limits, Dean?"

 

"Not that I know of," the boy pants. "Tell ya if we find one."

 

"You better." Castiel's expression flicks to serious for a second as he looks at Dean. "I mean that." 

 

"Panties," Dean blurts out. 

 

Castiel smirks. "Panties?"

 

"Safeword. I know that's not what this is, but I've seen porn like that and - and maybe we could-"

 

"Of course," Castiel says softly, pissed at himself for not thinking of it first. "Panties it is."

 

When he sees Dean melt, his entire body relaxing, Castiel feels even guiltier. Should he have given Dean a safeword last time? He had just been so excited to finally find someone that wanted the same things he did. Not a partner that was willing to dip their toe in, but a partner willing to fully immerse themselves in the filth. 

 

"Cas?" Dean whispers, pulling him from his guilt spiral. 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please - you gotta - you gotta touch me, man."

 

Slipping back into the right frame of mind, Castiel gives Dean a grin so evil that Dean whimpers. "I'll touch you when I feel like it. You're a toy. You'll be lucky if I touch you at all. It's not like you matter."

 

Dean whines and falls back, fisting the sheets in his hands until his knuckles turn white. Castiel watches in satisfaction as Dean's poor cock tries desperately to bob out of the confining panties. 

 

"I was going to lay you on your stomach and whip you with my belt, but now I don't trust you not to rub your needy little cock against the sheets. Too much of a selfish little slut." Castiel grabs Dean's thighs and yanks him closer, then uses his momentum to flip Dean. The boy cooperates and already knows from Castiel's words what position Castiel wants him in. When he gets up on his hands and knees, Castiel smacks his right ass cheek before patronizingly patting it. "There's a good little slut."

 

Keeping the panties on him, Castiel starts to belt Dean. It’s incredibly satisfying to watch the skin pink up beneath the pretty lace. It isn’t until Dean is sobbing that Castiel gives him a break. 

 

“So good for me,” he whispers, his fingertips dragging along the lace. Dean’s skin is radiating heat from where he’s been hit. “Are you still hard, Dean?”

 

He doesn’t have to ask. 

 

Castiel can see it. 

 

But that’s no fun. He wants to make Dean say it. 

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Really?” Castiel tsks. “After all that? But didn’t it hurt?” 

 

Dean whimpers. “Yes but… felt good too.”

 

“Such.” Castiel spanks him with his hand. “A.” He spanks him again. “Fucking.” Spanks him again. “Slut.” He spanks him one last time. 

 

Then he demands, “Say it, Dean. Tell me what you are.”

 

“A slut.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

 

“A slut,” Dean says louder. 

 

“What?”

 

Dean squirms, his blush spreading down his neck. “I’m a slut!” 

 

“Just a slut?”

 

Castiel doesn’t even know what he wants Dean to add to that. He just wants to make him degrade himself more. 

 

Dean doesn’t disappoint. 

 

“I’m your dirty little slut, sir. A fucktoy meant for your pleasure!”

 

It takes all of Castiel’s self control not to rip those pretty panties off of Dean and pound his ass right then and there. 

 

“Yes,” Castiel says in a strained voice as he regains his bearings. He clears his throat and stands taller. “Yes you are. _My_ dirty little slut. _My_ fucktoy for _my_ pleasure. Nothing but holes for sir to use.”

 

He takes Dean’s wrists and yanks them back, holding them down right above his ass as he reaches for Dean’s lanyard on his bedside table. 

 

Once Dean’s hands are tied, Castiel yanks those delicate panties down hard enough to rip them and begins to rain blows down on him again, smiling at the beautiful sound of leather hitting flesh as it mixes with Dean’s cries. 

 

“Sir!” Dean gasps after a particularly hard hit. “Please. Please - _need_.”

 

“I know, baby. I know exactly what you need.” Castiel presses his cock into the space between Dean’s thighs, grinding against him. His tip pokes at Dean’s ballsack, making the boy groan and throw his head back. With lazy thrusts forward, Castiel continues massaging Dean’s perineum and teasing his balls with his cock. 

 

It makes Dean so fucking needy, it’s almost ridiculous. 

 

Castiel is going to have so much fun with him. His mind is already running wild with the possibilities. Now that he’s broken his rule of no repeats? He’s going to repeat this again. 

 

And again. 

 

And again. 

 

And fucking _again_. 

 

“Please,” Dean begs, trying desperately to reach backward for Castiel despite his bound wrists. All he manages to do is some finger wiggling. It’s pathetic. 

 

Castiel tells him as much. 

 

“Such a pathetic little slut.” Castiel scoffs. “Forgot your manners, too. Please what?”

 

“Please, sir!” 

 

Castiel groans. They never discussed that. Never made it a rule. 

 

It’s a fucking rule now. Dean doesn’t get to complain. He’s the one who said it first. 

 

“That’s how you’ll always speak to me when you’re acting like a slut, understood? I can be Castiel when you’ve got your clothes on, out there pretending to be Dean - the nice guy cracking jokes with his friends. But here? Like this? I’m sir, and you’re nothing but my slut. Understood?”

 

He hits Dean with the belt for emphasis with the last word. 

 

Dean shouts before nodding rapidly. “Yes, sir! Yes! I - yes, sir!”

 

There’s a good chance Dean Winchester has discovered Castiel’s kryptonite. He’s a goner now. 

 

Castiel loops the belt around Dean’s throat and pulls back slowly, not wanting to hurt his neck. When he hears those soft little sputters come out of Dean, he puts both ends of the belt in one hand and reaches over for a condom with the other. He skillfully tears the packet open with his teeth, takes out the condom, and rolls it on himself. 

 

“Does my slut even want to be prepped?” he asks as he adds lube to the protection. “Or is he too desperate to get fucked?”

 

“T-too-” Dean chokes and coughs. Gasps. Castiel doesn’t let up on the pressure. “Too des - esp - ‘t.” 

 

“Fine. Then don’t you fucking cry and whine when it hurts.”

 

Before Dean can say anything, Castiel is lining up and pressing in. Part of him wishes he had prepped Dean anyway just so he could slam straight home. 

 

Then he hears the sounds Dean’s making, and he’s confident he made the right decision. 

 

Castiel waits until he’s seated fully inside his boy to reach over to the side table and pick up an eraser. He presses it into the palm of Dean’s hand. “Drop that if you want to stop.”

 

“Y-yes, s-” Dean coughs and tries to move his head back toward Castiel to get some more air. Castiel just tightens the belt. 

 

“Drop it right now if you understand.”

 

Immediately, the palm of Dean’s hand opens and the eraser falls into Castiel’s waiting hand. He puts it back, then says, “Now don’t drop it unless you want to stop.”

 

Dean does a pathetic little nod. 

 

“Great. Now shut the fuck up so I can enjoy my toy.”

 

The reaction in Dean is instant as Castiel pulls him from reality back down to the mindset from before. His whole body shudders, his ass squeezing Castiel’s cock, as he groans the best he can without much air. 

 

Castiel uses the belt as his grip but digs the fingers of his free hand into Dean’s hip to keep him in place. It’s fun to see him jolt forward but it’s more fun when he’s stuck in place, unable to get any sort of reprieve from the violent thrusts. Dean just has to _take it_. 

 

And he does. 

 

He takes it so beautifully. 

 

Castiel doesn’t last long. He’s far too overwhelmed between Dean’s body and Dean’s mind. 

 

“Come for me,” Castiel growls after only a few minutes, tightening the belt around Dean’s throat. 

 

With a strangled shout that’s not really a shout at all, Dean obeys. He spills all over the sheets while his ass furiously milks Castiel’s cock. Castiel lets go of the belt when Dean slumps forward. He flips the boy over like a rag doll and slams back into him, pounding him even harder than before. 

 

When he looks down to find Dean staring up at him with heavy-lidded eyes that reveal how deeply embedded in subspace he is, Castiel loses it. He pushes in one final time before hanging his head and filling the condom. 

 

He allows himself a few seconds to catch his breath before gently rolling them on their sides so he can relax without crushing Dean. Castiel closes his eyes and smiles to himself. That was even better than the first time, and he has a feeling it’s only uphill from here. He can’t believe he let those stupid rules of him waste a month. A whole month where he didn’t touch Dean. 

 

 

Never again. 

 

Castiel cracks his eyes open when he feels the bed shift. He props himself up on his elbows and watches Dean slide off the bed and grab his discarded shirt off the floor. “What are you doing?”

 

“Cleanin’ up,” Dean says slowly - almost slurred - as he tries to keep standing on his trembling legs. 

 

Getting to his feet, Castiel takes the shirt from Dean and tosses it back on the floor. Then he guides him back into the bed. Dean looks at him in confusion, which breaks Castiel’s heart. 

 

“Let yourself float.” Castiel brushes a few sweaty strands of hair off of Dean’s forehead before kissing it. “You did so good for me. So good, baby.”

 

Dean blinks slowly, eyes full of tears. 

 

“It’s okay. Shhh,” Castiel pulls him in close, wrapping himself around the boy the best he can. The way Dean clings to him like he’s terrified he’ll be forced to let go any second makes Castiel realize what’s going on. 

 

Not only is Dean trapped in subspace - probably for the first time in his life - but he’s trapped in it while panicking that Castiel is going to leave him like last time. What’s worse is that Castiel can’t even blame Dean for worrying about that. Castiel helped clean up a bit after their last time, told Dean they’d never be doing that again, and then went to sleep. 

 

Castiel always knew he was a dick but in his mind he always thought he’d be a good dom if he ever found himself in a position like that. 

 

Time to step up his game. 

 

“Dean, baby, you make me so happy. I’ve never been happier than with you. My perfect, sweet boy.” He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling when Dean hums in pleasure. “We’ll talk tomorrow, don’t worry about trying to think tonight, but I want you to know I’ll be here. Right here. All night. When you wake up in the morning. As long as you’ll have me. No more stupid one-time only rule. Fuck, Dean, I’ll even try a relationship with you. Okay?”

 

It takes a moment for the words to register but then Dean’s nodding rapidly and burying his face in Castiel’s neck. He starts to cry but Castiel can sense that it’s a relieved cry. Therapeutic. 

 

For another half-hour, Castiel just holds him in his arms. Then he hurries downstairs for some water and a quick snack, ignoring the throngs of drunk idiots. He stops by the bathroom for a damp cloth, too. Dean’s half-asleep when he returns, so Castiel cleans him first while Dean continues floating. 

 

“Can you take a drink for me?” Castiel asks softly, helping Dean sit up before putting the bottle to his lips. Dean takes a gulp. Then another. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” 

 

Dean smiles, his eyes still hazy and distant. 

 

“Can you eat? Just one bite?”

 

After giving the granola bar a dirty look, Dean parts his lips and allows Castiel to place a bite-sized piece in his mouth. He chews and swallows, then takes another drink when Castiel puts it to his lips. 

 

“We sleep now?” he whines, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. 

 

Castiel smiles. “Yes, baby. Let’s go to sleep.” 

 

“‘N you’ll be ‘re in mornin’?” 

 

“I promise.”

 

“Boyfrien’s?” 

 

Castiel’s heart skips. “Yeah. Boyfriends.” 

 

Dean makes a movement that’s somewhere between a happy dance and a shiver. Then he curls his body around Castiel’s and releases one long sigh before passing out. 

 

For the first time in years, Castiel falls asleep smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
